


The Demon Settles - (Sebastian Michaelis x Reader)

by dracogal1821



Category: Black Butler, anime - Fandom, bishies - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:34:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22738117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dracogal1821/pseuds/dracogal1821
Summary: I posted this to Wattpad a while ago, and I wanted to share it here since Sebastian is such a beautiful demon
Relationships: X Reader - Relationship
Kudos: 15





	1. The Demon Appears

You grew up in Japan for your whole childhood, but soon moved to England when your father got word he was being transferred. You’re 14 at the time, average figure, average face, but big boobs. The transfer was to happen within a year, so you said goodbye to all your friends at school, packed up your things, and 8 months later you dropped your last box into your new room in London. You reached up a hand and wiped sweat off your forehead, your (h/c) hair in a loose ponytail. “(y/n)!” your father called from downstairs. You walked down the stairs to find your father in the kitchen. “Want a snack?” he asked. You smiled and nodded. “Sure, what did you have in mind?” you asked.   
A week later, you began school. You were actually the popular girl there, unlike your last school. Years passed by, and you turned 17. You and your father became quite rich after his father died and left everything to you. You also managed to snag a boyfriend, but he broke your heart after two months. You were left in despair, not coming out of your room for weeks. You eventually came out, only to walk to the convenience store. Walking back, you were attacked by thugs. They tried to drag you away, but years of martial arts said otherwise. You gathered enough energy to bust a couple noses and kick an ass into last week, but more soon came.   
You raced away, coming into a dark alley. You dropped down to your hands and knees, completely out of breath. Ever since your breakup your health has been declining and you weren’t quite the same. “I need someone to protect me,” you whispered. “I think I can help with that.” You looked up with your (e/c) eyes to see a tall, dark figure with the most gorgeous of red eyes. “Are you a demon?” you asked. Your mother had been into the supernatural world before she died when you were 8. You read all her books so your knowledge of all mythical creatures, demons, and other inhuman entities were phenomenal. “I am indeed,” he said in such a seductive voice that if you weren’t on your hands and knees now you would have been.   
“I can make a contract that says I will protect you,” he said. “Once you feel you can protect yourself the contract shall be void and I will eat your soul. Are you willing to take that risk?” You looked down at the ground, contemplating. You were pushed around at your school back in Japan, you were pushed around by your douchebag ex-boyfriend, you were pushed around by those thugs who just attacked you. You stood up and looked at the well-dressed demon. “Alright,” you said. “Let’s make a contract.” The demon smiled and you felt your heart twinge a bit.   
Later that night, you walked into your house, greeted by your father. He wrapped you in a hug and you laughed as he was spraying nonsense, saying “Oh my baby girl!” and “I’m glad you’re okay!” and other dad sayings. You introduced him to your new “butler” as he put it, “Sebastian Michaelis sir,” he said. Your father blinked and looked at you. “I felt the same way when I first heard his voice too,” you whispered to him. He nodded, saying he’ll get to know Sebastian tomorrow. You two went up to your room, with your father smiling at you. “Glad to see she finally cheered up,” your brother said from the table. Your father chuckled and sat down.


	2. The Demon Takes Control

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Once you've made a contract with Sebastian, what will happen?

Weeks later, winter time had come. The snow fell outside as you heard a knock at your door. “My lady?” Sebastian said, opening the door. He revealed a tray with two mugs of steaming hot chocolate and little sweets. You smiled and scooted over to make room for him. He smiled and sat down next to you. He placed the tray on your nightstand and wrapped an arm around you. You looked down, blushing, and caught glimpse of your contract symbol on your chest. It was placed over your heart, as you gave your heart to this demon after he gave you his.   
You thought back to the moment this all started…  
A week after Sebastian began his service for you, you began to experience the same symptoms you had when you first fell for your ex. Every time he looked at you with those deep and magnificent red eyes, you felt your heart begin to race. Whenever he touched your (s/c) skin, it felt as if it was burning. He noticed all of these symptoms and came into your room one day, late at night. “Lady (y/n)?” he asked, walking in. You looked up from your manga and blinked. He closed the door behind him and walked to the foot of the bed. He leaned over and grabbed your manga book. He threw it across the room, quickly covering your body with his.   
You blushed as he placed his arms on both sides of your head. “I can tell how you feel about me,” he whispered, his low tone sexier than ever. “And I want to return those feelings.” You looked up at him, your eyes widening when you felt a pressure on your lips and realized Sebastian was kissing you! You made some muffled squeaks, until Sebastian slid his hand up your shirt. He broke apart and you gasped for air. You opened your (e/c) eyes to see him smiling down at you with his red orbs. “I’ve been alive for thousands of years,” he said. “But never have I met a young woman quite like you.” You blushed and covered your face with a pillow.  
Sebastian removed the pillow from your face and you looked up to see the smile that captured your heart. “Please don’t cover your angelic face…” he whispered. You blushed again as you felt tears form at the edges of your eyes. “Sebastian…!” you cried out. You threw your arms around his neck and cuddled into him. “Please don’t ever leave me…” you said. You heard Sebastian chuckle as he adjusted your position to a more comfortable one. He pulled back and gazed into your (e/c) orbs.   
“Take me Sebastian,” you commanded. “Yes, my lady (y/n),” he whispered. He kissed you again, rougher and more passionate than the last. You wrapped your arms around his neck, only slightly aware that he was stripping you down. You helped him out of his uniform, tossing the clothes to all corners of the room. Soon, you were just in your (f/c) bra and (f/c) panties. Sebastian was just in his British flag boxers. You blushed and covered your body. Sebastian took a hold of your wrists and moved them to above your head.   
You obediently kept them there as Sebastian reached behind you do undo your bra. It took him mere seconds to leave you completely naked. He sat up, removed his boxers to reveal his very, very lengthy member. You felt your whole face go red, which caused Sebastian to give a sexy chuckle. “Like what you see?” he asked. You didn’t reply, which caused him to chuckle again. He covered your body again, his manhood grazing your inner thigh. “No matter what I say,” you said. “I do not want you to stop.” Sebastian blinked at you, a light blush dusting his cheeks.   
You made a mental note to get him to blush again and snap a picture tomorrow. You bent your legs, raising your knees, giving Sebastian permission to enter. The tip went in, causing you to suck in a breath. He pushed in more, causing you to claw into his arms. When he was halfway in, you cried out. “Are you okay my love?” he asked, stroking your cheek. You realized tears were spilling out, which Sebastian kissed away. “You must endure the pain for only a minute my sweet,” he whispered into your ear. You nodded and you felt him push in more. You squeaked, but gave a yelp as you felt your hymen break.   
He pushed all the way in, kissing you to try and help with the pain. A minute passed, and you nodded for him to continue after breaking the kiss. He pulled out a bit and thrusted in again. You cried out, but quickly covered your mouth. Sebastian took your hand away and kissed your cheek. “Your father is late at work,” he said. “He called me and told me to tell you since he knew you were in your otaku mode.” “What about my brother?” you asked. “Still on his trip,” Sebastian replied. He thrusted again, causing you to moan.   
“Sebastian…” you moaned. You had your eyes closed, but you guessed he smirked. He continued his thrusts, gaining speed with each one. “Faster…!” you cried out. Sebastian obeyed and you cracked open an eye to see his eyes glow. He picked up speed, achieving speeds only a demon could muster. “Deeper…fuck me deeper!!” you shouted. You felt Sebastian grab your shin and lift it onto his shoulder. He did the same with your other leg, causing a whole new wave of pleasure to flush over you. You cried out, your nails digging into Sebastian’s back.   
He gave another thrust, causing you to moan the loudest. “Right there Sebastian, right there…!” you shouted. Sebastian pulled out and hit that same spot, harder this time. You cried out and threw your head back into the pillow. “More…! More…!” you shouted as Sebastian hit your special spot. You cracked open an eye to see his eyes glow again. “As you…wish, my…lady…(y/n)…” Sebastian grunted. He adjusted his arms and thrusted again, the most powerful yet. You screamed out in total sexual pleasure as you felt the dam inside you begin to leak. “Se-Se-Sebas…tian…!!!” you shouted as your dam broke and your juices spilled out. “(y/n)…!!!” Sebastian roared as he released inside of you.   
You sighed as you snuggled into Sebastian, holding a cup of hot chocolate. He laughed and squeezed your waist. “You’ve made my life so much better,” you said, looking up at him. Sebastian smiled and stroked your cheek. “I never thought I would fall for a human,” he said. “But you (y/n) have changed all of that.” You blushed and looked away. “Sebastian…” you murmured. He brought his face right next to yours, causing your blush to deepen.


	3. The Demon Questions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and Sebastian are in a sexy and steamy relationship. But, what happens when you get to the next stage?

It was two weeks after that, at school, when you felt a lurch in your stomach. You asked the teacher if you could go to the nurse’s office and she let you. Once there, you raced into the bathroom and let loose a river of puke. The nurse held back your (h/c) hair, rubbed your back, and cleaned you up. He called your father, but his phone was off because of a meeting. He called Sebastian next, who burst into the room, phone still in hand. “(y/n)!” he shouted. He raced to your side and you clung to him.   
“What’s wrong?” he asked. You looked up at him and shook your head. “I don’t know…” you squeaked out. “I just felt the sudden urge to puke so I came here.” You buried your head into his chest and you sensed that he frowned. He wrapped his arm around your shoulders and stroked your (h/c) hair with the other. The nurse suggested that you go home for the day and rest, so after Sebastian went to get your homework for that night you took the subway home. Arriving at your house you kicked off your shoes and flopped onto the couch.   
“Are you okay Lady (y/n)?” he asked. You groaned and held your head. “I’ll make some tea,” Sebastian said. You heard him walk away and flipped over. You slung an arm over your face, a sudden migraine ripping through your head. Sebastian brought a tea cup over and you sat up. You felt something click in your brain and suddenly the world went black. “(y/n)!!” you heard Sebastian call out before you lost consciousness.   
You woke up and blinked as a bright white light hit your eyes. You squinted at the ceiling, trying to remember what happened. Sebastian took me home from school after I threw up, you thought. Then when we got home, he brought me some tea and I fainted. You looked around, seeing various medical equipment surrounding you. Sebastian must’ve taken me to a hospital, you thought. A man walked in and looked up at you. “Ah, you’re awake sis,” your brother said. You looked over and smiled.   
Your brother worked hard to become a doctor at only 24 years old. He was one of the best and everyone knew it. “Sebastian!” he called out. “She’s awake!” You suddenly felt a crushing pressure around you and the whiff of tea wafted into your nose. “My (y/n)…” Sebastian whispered into your hair. He pulled back and rammed his lips onto yours. You gladly accepted this, shakily wrapping your arms around his neck. He pulled back and stood back as your brother came to inspect you. “You’re perfectly fine,” he reported. You looked at him and blinked. “Then why did I faint?” you asked. Your brother smiled and patted your stomach. “Because you’re pregnant.”  
Time seemed to freeze when your brother uttered that phrase. You were left in shock, only managing to move your head to look down at your stomach. Your brother had removed his hand and you replaced it with yours. “Pregnant…” you whispered. “Impossible!!” Sebastian shouted. You and your brother looked up at him, his face showing worry for the first time. “I’m afraid so Sebastian,” your brother said. Sebastian shook his head and paced around. “Her body won’t be able to handle a half demon!!” he shouted, waving his arms frantically.   
You heard a rush of footsteps and looked over to see your father rush in. “(y/n)!!” he shouted. He dropped his briefcase and rushed to your side. “Your brother told me what happened,” he said. You looked down, your (h/c) covering your eyes. “I’m so happy I’m going to be a grandfather!!” he shouted. You blushed a bit and smiled. “I thought you were going to have me abort it or something,” you said. “Never!!” he said. “I know you love Sebastian and want to be with him forever, and that very love has produced a child. You are definitely keeping it.” You laughed and hugged him back.   
You were released from the hospital later that day and you lay in your bed, reading manga. There was a knock at your door and you called out “Come in!” You looked over to see Sebastian enter. “What’s wrong?” you asked, not seeing his normal smile he had whenever he came into your room. “I don’t know how to phrase this properly,” he began. “But we cannot have this child.” You gasped and dropped your manga. “How could you-” “Because I’ve had it happen before!” Sebastian interrupted.   
You blinked and he sighed. He walked over to your bed and sat down. “Long ago, I had fallen in love with a human woman,” he said. You blinked, kind of surprised but you guessed there was a chance since he was multiple millennia old. “I married her and we were going to have a child, but she died giving birth to it,” he continued. “And the child did not get enough nourishment in the womb, and the human half could not support the demon half so it died mere hours after being born.”   
You felt yourself tear up and wrapped Sebastian in a hug. “I’m so sorry,” you said. Sebastian adjusted his position and wrapped you in a hug. “I don’t want that to happen to you,” he said. You broke apart and looked up at him. “I’m not going to let it happen,” you said, determination clear in your voice. “But-” “You forget,” you interrupted. “My mother was an expert in the supernatural. So I know how we can make this work.” You placed your hands on your hips, smiled big, and gave a victory pose. Sebastian blinked and you opened your eyes as you saw him place a hand to his mouth. You quickly dove down to retrieve your phone to record this. Sebastian burst out laughing and you smiled. Yes! I got him to laugh out loud and not just some stupid chuckle when he says those sweet embarrassing things to me!! you cheered in your head.   
He stopped laughing, so you stopped recording. You sat back down on your bed, texting this to your friends and brother. You set down the phone and turned back to Sebastian. “How do you propose you ‘make this work’?” Sebastian asked. You smiled and Sebastian frowned as you felt a sparkle glint in your eye. “Simple, when I get hungry you find a soul for me to eat in order to give the baby nourishment!” you said. “Wait what?!” Sebastian cried out, blinking at you. You laughed and wagged a finger at him. “Do demons eat human food?” you asked, a hand on your hip. “Only for pleasure, not for sustenance,” Sebastian responded.   
“Demons eat souls so they can stay alive, right?” you asked. Sebastian nodded and you stood up. “That’s why it’s so simple!” you said. “Tonight, I order you to go around and collect random aimless souls. You are not to come back until two things, one: you have collected at least 10 souls or two: I am extremely horny and need you to come back.” Sebastian laughed and stood up. “As you wish, my lady,” he said, bowing.  
He pushed you back onto the bed, causing you to blush. “I wouldn’t want to disappoint my lady,” he said. “So let me take care of your desires.” You blushed even more, your whole face going red. Sebastian laughed as he quickly stripped you of your pants and panties. He undid his buckle and opened his pants. He thrusted into you without any warning, causing a moan of pleasure to escape your mouth. “Oh dear god…” you moaned. Sebastian thrusted again, causing you to squeak and grip his shirt.   
He kept thrusting, earning more and more moans from you. He dove his head down and gave a lick. You gasped as his cold tongue caressed your hot neck. He ran his tongue all over the sweaty flesh, not stopping until you moaned as he found your special spot. “Sebastian…” you moaned. He abused that spot for what seemed like eternity until you cried out and released. Sebastian grunted and you felt his fluids flow inside you.   
He got up and adjusted his pants, leaving you flat on your back and gasping for air. You heard him laugh and felt your legs being lifted. You opened an eye to see him putting your panties and pants back on. “Thank you…” you panted. “Twas no trouble,” he said. “Wouldn’t want my lady to appear indecent.” You blushed and covered yourself with the blanket, hearing the demon laugh yet again.


	4. The Demon Helps

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now that you're carrying a half-demon baby, what will Sebastian do to help you out?

A couple months have passed by, and you’re beginning to form a baby bump. You lay on the couch, reading another manga, as you feel a pressure on your stomach. You lift up your manga and scoff as you see Sebastian cuddling your stomach, again. You set the manga to its position, resting on your boobs, and flip the page. He’s been doing this for the past week, ever since your baby bump appeared. A few hours later, you’re sitting on your bed playing a game on your console. Sebastian walks in, carrying a translucent white ball. You look over and smiled. You paused your game and turned to him. “Feed it to me,” you commanded. Sebastian chuckled and nodded. “As you wish my lady,” he replied.   
He took the ball and placed it into his mouth. He grabbed your chin, forcing you to look at him, and kissed you. You melted into the sweet kiss as your hands found their way around his raven hair. You felt something go down your throat and you pulled away. You smiled a big toothy grin which caused Sebastian to blush. You grabbed your phone and snapped a picture. “Ha!” you shouted. Sebastian frowned and you found yourself on your back. You blinked as Sebastian smirked down at you, his hands on either side of your head as you clutched your phone to your chest. “Delete it,” he demanded. You smiled and shook your head. “I am never going to delete this!” you shouted triumphantly. Sebastian sighed and stood up. “I know there’s no convincing you once you set your mind to something,” he said. You sat up and your attention went back to your game.   
Six months later, late at night, you lay in bed looking at your big belly and Sebastian had just walked out of the bathroom. “Sebastian…” you whined. “Why won’t you have sex with me…?” He sighed as he sat down next to you. “I wouldn’t want to cause any harm to the baby,” he replied. You tugged on his sleeve and he looked down at you. “I demand you pleasure me,” you commanded. He sighed again and climbed over you. “As you wish…” he said. He flung off your panties and inserted a finger. You gasped as your hands got a tight grip on his silk night shirt. He inserted another finger, earning a moan from you. He inserted a third and final finger and began to pump. “Oh dear god…” you moaned.   
You felt his thumb on your bud and your moans increased in volume and intensity. “Yes, yes, yes…!” you moaned. Sebastian continued to pump, faster now, until you went “Nyyyyaaaaaaahhhhh…!” and your fluids were released. Sebastian pulled his fingers out and you opened your eyes slightly. He licked his fingers, very slowly, causing you to plush. “Not only do your lips and cooking taste good,” he said. “But your insides as well.” You blushed again and covered your face with a pillow. “I’m still not fully satisfied!” you muffled through the pillow. “I wasn’t expecting you to be,” you heard him reply.   
You glanced out from behind the pillow to see him bend your legs and Sebastian shove his face in between them. You moaned as you felt him stick his tongue inside. You gripped the pillow as he moved his tongue around. You threw the pillow away and gripped the bed sheets as he started to finger your bud. “Sebas-Sebas-Sebastian…!” you moaned. He continued to lick your nether-lips and finger your bud until you released again. This left you breathless as Sebastian walked over to the bathroom to wash up.


	5. The Demon Gains a Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Your baby is almost born! What will the family life hold for you and your demon?

It was a month later, and you sat on the couch with your big round belly. You stroked it as you munched on some carrot sticks coated in chocolate with pickle chunks around it, watching anime on the big TV in the living room. Sebastian brought you some bubble tea, which you greedily reached for. Sebastian laughed and handed you it. You took a big swig, but coughed it back up as a sudden pain shot through your stomach. You were rushed to the hospital after your water broke, your dad meeting you there. Now you understood what the worst possible pain was. It was as if someone poured acid on your womanhood and set it on fire.   
This pain continued for hours, but eventually you felt the biggest contraction and pushed. You would only allow your brother to deliver the baby, throwing random objects at any other doctor that came near. Hours later, you cooed down at the little life-form that was just inside you. Sebastian was sitting next to you on the bed, an arm wrapped around you. He reached up his hand towards the little baby, and it gurgled as the chubby little hand tried to grasp Sebastian’s finger. You laughed and kissed your son’s head.   
He was basically a little replica of Sebastian: same stunning red eyes, same sheet of raven hair on his little head, and all other facial features. But he had your bubbling and energetic personality. A few months later, Sebastian proposed to you with the most gorgeous ring. A red diamond in the center with smaller jewels surrounding it, all bound together with the finest silver band. This was your Valentine’s Day surprise, in front of a crowd of people at the entrance to Big Ben.  
A month passed by and you had the wedding of your dreams. You looked up from your bouquet of (f/c) flowers and your white flowing dress into the eyes of the man of your dreams. “You may now kiss the bride,” you heard the priest say. Sebastian smiled at you as he took a step towards you. He placed a soft yet lingering kiss on your lips, the cheers of the crowd fading as you wrapped your arms around his neck.   
Years went by, and your father moved out to an apartment closer to his work, while your brother hopped on a plane to Italy to train in their medical practices, claiming he was going on a European journey to learn all their medical procedures. That left you alone with your husband Sebastian and little boy you named Akemi, since his eyes and personality were both so bright and his face was so beautiful, matching his father’s beautiful features. You finished high school and went off to college in America, bringing Sebastian and Akemi with you. Once you graduated, you moved back to London.   
“Mooooommmmmm…” Akemi whined. “I’m staaaaarrrrrrviiiiiiing….” You felt a red pulse appear at your temple as you slowly turned around. You could tell you had a scary mom look on your face because that shut Akemi right up. “Sweetie pie…” you said, a dark tone creeping into your usually sing-songy voice. “I told you, it takes a while to make steak. So either you sit down and wait, or I feed you this and you get sick.” Akemi rushed to the table, smiling a big innocent smile at you. “You should be nicer to him,” Sebastian said as he wrapped his arms around you. “Yeah Mom!” Akemi shouted. “You,” you said as you pointed your spatula at him. “I told you to be quiet.” You turned your spatula so it was pointing at Sebastian now. “Don’t go taking his side or no ‘special’ time tonight.” Sebastian let you go and walked to the fridge. You laughed as turned back to your steak.   
Once it was done you sat down and had a peaceful dinner with your family. “Sebastian,” you said. He looked up and blinked. “Yes love?” he asked. You sighed as you stood up. You walked over and grabbed his wrist. You placed his hand on your stomach and smiled. “Akemi is going to be a big brother.” Sebastian gasped and glanced between your face and your stomach. You giggled as he made the connection and he got down on his knees. He wrapped your hips in a hug and kissed your stomach. You laughed and stroked his hair. “Really Mom?!” Akemi cried out, dropping his fork and knife. You nodded and looked back at Sebastian. “In a few months, we’ll have another little bundle of joy.”  
A couple weeks later, Akemi had discovered his demon powers. His eyes glowed red and you gasped, brining a hand to your mouth. “My baby finally discovered his demon powers!!” you shouted, throwing your arms around him. He looked back at his black wings. You pulled back and held his shoulders. “We should go hunt for a soul tonight,” Sebastian said, walking up next to you.   
Months later, you gave birth to another boy. This time he had your (h/c) and your (e/c) eyes. He face matched yours completely, but he had the calm personality of Sebastian. You decided to name him Yasuhiro, meaning calm and leisurely, just like Sebastian. More years went by and Yasuhiro turned 10. “Mom, stop!” Yasuhiro complained as you adjusted his suit. You were getting ready for Akemi’s graduation and you wanted to make sure Yasuhiro was perfect (which he already was because he was your son). He tried to push you off but you glared at him, you felt your eyes go blank and a dark fire appear around you. He stopped and let you finish tying his tie. Sebastian walked in and you turned Yasuhiro around, bringing your face next to his, both of you smiling the same smile.   
Sebastian blushed and walked over. He hugged both of you and said “My little (h/c) angels…” he said. “Like I could ever be an angel,” Yasuhiro scoffed. You and Sebastian laughed at his comment as you walked out and to the car. Yasuhiro had discovered his demon powers the night before, after getting into an argument with Akemi. “Mom! Mom!” Akemi shouted. You looked up from your manga to see Akemi rush down the stairs, dragging a blindfolded Yasuhiro behind him. He brought Yasuhiro to his front and undid the blindfold to reveal glowing red demon eyes. You and Sebastian gasped, ignoring the sound of your manga book dropping on the floor.   
After the ceremony, you and your boys went to the fanciest restaurant to celebrate Akemi’s graduation and Yasuhiro finding his demon powers. You came back, tucking in Yasuhiro and seeing Akemi off to his room. That left you and Sebastian alone for the rest of the night. You flopped onto your bed, Sebastian covering you in an instant. You smiled and wrapped your arms around his neck. “You’ve given me so much,” he said. You blushed and nuzzled into his face. You pulled back and he stroked your cheek. “I love you Mrs. Michaelis,” he said. You blushed and pecked his lips. “I love you too Sebby,” you replied. He blushed back and you shared a sweet, lingering kiss.


End file.
